Crazy for you
by kudakoneko
Summary: Naka, a college freshman, just got a job as a model for Junk. What she doesn't know is that that girl she works with is her crazy male roomate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nosatsu Junkie/ Charming Junkie Ryoko Fukuyama

**Notice**: The characters are older, college age.

**Chapter one**

It was nice out. The students of Tokyo University where busy scribbling notes down as their teacher was giving a professor about literature. They'd already written about three pages worth and they all wanted to go to lunch. After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang. The students filed out of their rows and shuffled out the door, one or two staying behind to ask the professor a question or two about the lecture. A girl with long, beautiful, deep brown hair made her way to the lunch area to eat. Once she got her food, she walked over to were a few of her friends were sitting. They started chatting idly about random subjects. One of the other girls, though, was gazing at the girl with the long brown hair.

"You know…you should model, Kaburagi-san. You're very pretty." The subject of said compliment was none other than the brown haired girl, Naka Kaburagi, a new college freshman at Tokyo University with a genetic face condition. It was true that Naka had a dream of being a model, but all throughout middle school she was tormented by her peers, with them saying that no one like her could ever be a model with such a horrific smile. Over the years she had tried to make her smile different, but it always looked twisted and villainous.

"Eh? Y-y-you think so? But my face-," Naka started, embarrassed slightly.

"All you really have to do is not smile. You'd be like, I dunno, a serious-type model. It's simple." A few of the other girls agreed on this, saying that she should.

"You guys really think so?"

"Of course. You're one of the prettiest girls here, especially out of the freshmen girls," another girl said, glancing around at the tables full of students surrounding them. There were some okay looking ones, but in their opinion, Naka was model material.

"Okay. I guess I'll give it a shot," Naka said with some uncertainty. Her friends smiled at her, tell her to give it her best shot and such.

"You should try that modeling agency three blocks down. It's call Junk and it's really popular."

"I guess I can go after we let out. I don't have anything planned, especially since I don't have a roommate yet," Naka said, putting her finger on her chin. She hadn't gotten a roommate yet because of the odd number of students in the dormitories. It had been three weeks since she had became a college freshman, so she was still expecting to get a roommate soon.

The bell rang, signaling the students to go back to class. Naka got up from her table and made way to go throw her plate away. She was waving bye to one of her friends when she bumped into a tall, firm figure. Naka landed ungracefully on her buttocks, her tray clattered on the floor a bit. She sat on the floor for a second before a hand was extended to her. She gratefully took it and it hoisted her up with ease. Now standing, Naka looked at the person she bumped into. It was a male. He had wavy brown hair and eyes to match, and both his ears were pierced while he had a camera strapped to his neck. He was chewing on a stick of strawberry mocky.

"Oh! I'm s-s-sorry for bumping into you," a red-in-the-face Naka said, quickly picking up her tray and hurriedly threw it away before rushing to her class. The guy just stared after her for a minute before heading outside, obviously skipping.

xXxXx

Naka gulped as she stood in front of a huge building with 'Junk' labeled on it. She fanned herself for a minute. Doing this was more nerve-wracking than she had thought. With a burst of courage, she headed in. A girl at the desk in the front looked up from the magazine she was reading. Seeing Naka, she squeaked and put her magazine away.

"Hello ma'am. Do you have an appointment?" she asked politely.

"Actually, I was hoping I could audition. I called about an hour ago," Naka said, glancing at the interior of the building she was in.

"Alright. Last name?"

"Kaburagi."

"Yup, you're on the list. Go straight ahead then make a right, then it's the last door down the hall."

"Thank you.'

Naka walked in the direction of which the girl had told her to go. And, sure enough, when she made a right, there was a door at the end of the hallway. As she got closer, she could make out the word 'Auditions' posted on the door on a wooden plate. When she reached the door, she paused to take a moment to fan herself off again. '_Don't get nervous Naka. You know what happens if you do_,' Naka thought to herself, trying to calm down. Taking a long, deep breath, she opened the door and peeked her head through.

"E-excuse me? Are auditions today?" Naka asked, trying not to get cold feet. A woman was sitting at a desk, looking at photos. The woman looked up at the door. Seeing a girl there, the ushered her over.

"Yes, they are. Are you Kaburagi Naka?"

"I-I am."

"Alright then. We'll start with all the basic requirements, so go stand over there," the woman said as she pointed to the other side of the room. Naka did so.

"Okay, now walk this way please…. Very good. Okay now, pose…. Wow, you're a natural."

"R-r-r-really?" Naka stuttered, blushing a little. This, however, caused something entirely different as well. The second she started stuttering, Naka's face contorted into that of a villain. The woman squeaked and fell off her chair. She also crawled back until she hit the wall, sweating a bit.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" the Naka rushed over to the startled woman. "When I get nervous, my face starts to look scary. I'm so sorry." She apologized repeatedly. The lady got up and composed herself.

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't have gotten so scared. But, putting that aside, you're in. Welcome to Junk," the woman said with a kind smile, whilst pushing up her black-rimmed glasses. "You can start in one week. Use the time to work on your smile…"

'But it's genetic…' Naka thought with a sweatdrop as she bowed and left the modeling agency.

**So how do you like the first chapter? Sorry if it was a little short and non-humorous, but it'll get better…I hope XD**

**Anyway, look forward to the next chapter.**

**-kudakoneko [Pipe Kitten]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Nosatsu Junkie/ Charming Junkie Ryoko Fukuyama

**Notice**: The characters are in college. A few characters from other animes.

**I am terribly sorry this took so long to write! Please forgive me and enjoy!**

**Chapter two**

It was another day at Tokyo University, being a week after Naka had auditioned. Classes were just letting out, students shuffling outside, going back to their dorms or other areas. Naka trudged out of her classroom, small gloom lines on the side of her forehead. She dug into her purse and retrieved a mirror. Making sure no one was near, she started making faces. All of which were predominantly terrifying. She had been practicing her facial expressions for a week, like the President of Junk (a/n: WTH is her name?) had asked her to do, but with little success. The dark-haired girl sighed as she wasn't getting the results she hoped for.

It was frustrating. Trying to go back to her dream of becoming a model. She hadn't given it any thought for a long time, and now she was wondering if she would have the drive to actually become a famous model. But if she wanted to even get close to that goal, she needed to work on her _face_.

"Kaburagi-chan!"

Naka turned around swiftly, zooming in on the person that had called her. To her surprise, it was the co-dorm master, a woman named Li Sakura, who was jogging up to her. She had short, shoulder-length sienna hair and round, emerald green eyes. She was surprisingly young and she was relatively fresh out of college herself. She was the part-time dorm-master; she worked at a café on other days of the week. She and her husband had moved to Tokyo from a smaller town to find more business. Her husband owned a dojo not too far from the university.

"Y-yes Li-san?" Naka stuttered when Sakura reached her.

"Kaburagi-chan, I have good news for you." Sakura said, smiling. This made Naka curious. What would be news to her? Good news at that. "What is it?" she asked a bit warily. At Naka's tone, Sakura giggled, her smile widening a bit.

"It's nothing bad, Kaburagi-chan. Just that you officially have a roommate now."

Naka's eyes widened a little at this. She was finally getting a roommate? "Huh? Really? Who is she?"

"Actually, your roommate is a boy." The brunette announced, smile still sitting on her lips.

At this, Naka froze, the atmosphere around her dropping a few degrees. A boy? As in a guy? As in a person of the male persuasion? This realization hit her full force. Going back to her middle school habits, she ran to the nearest corner and started muttering to herself in a creepy, stalker way. She had thought this habit had gone away, but apparently the phrase 'Old habits die hard' was pretty accurate.

"Mother, your Naka-chan is growing up faster than you'd like…"

Sakura just stared at her, not fazed by Naka's habit. It had happened a few times before, with Sakura witnessing each of them. When Naka was put in the dorms, she had freaked Sakura out slightly. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever get over Naka's strangeness, but surprisingly she had. Now, seeing Naka freak out wasn't that big of a deal to her.

"Hoee~, Kaburagi-chan, calm down. No need to worry. Lots of other girls here have guy roommates too." Sakura said, trying to be reassuring. So far, it seemed to be working. Naka had stopped in her mumbling and turned her gaze to Sakura. She had a slight shocked look about her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Are you familiar with Hyuuga-chan? Well, her roommate is Uzumaki-kun. And Haruno-chan shares a room with Uchiha-kun. And so on and so on," Sakura said, listing off a few co-ed roommates. Hearing the familiar names, Naka remembered that those few were dating! Did that mean that she'd fall in love with her male roommate too? And end up dating him? Naka's face suddenly turned bright red and murderous at the thought. Other people in the vicinity started either murmuring or running away. 'Oooh! I wonder what he looks like, what his hobbies are, what foods he likes' Naka thought to herself, blush covering her whole face and ears. She had never really had a boyfriend before, only a few crushes. She'd stopped trying to ask boys out in middle school when one of her crushes told her that she was scary.

Just then, her cell phone alarm went off. Naka fumbled around her purse in search of the noisy device. She made a mental note to herself to clean out her purse when she got back to her dorm. When her hand hit it, she clasped the small silver device and flipped it open, turning the alarm off. Reading the note that went along with the alarm, she gawked.

"Ack! I have to go Li-san! I'm late for my lessons!" Naka called out, running out of the dorm building.

"Good luck." Sakura waved.

Rushing down the road and turning a corner, Naka had bumped into the same boy as she had last week. However this time, she only called a rush apology before continuing down the road, not even glancing back to see who she had bumped into. It had happened to be the same exact boy she bumped into a week ago. He stared after her until his eyes lost her in a small crowd of people. Turning back around he headed in the other direction, where an electronics store wasn't too far.

xXxXx

"Okay. So today you'll be having lessons on the runway." Naka nodded as the President of Junk explained her schedule. She knew that, with her terrible walking, she would need it. She could barely chew gum and walk, let alone try in high heels. Her feet were now adorned with 2 inch heels and she was having great difficulty trying not to lose her balance.

The President noticed how much trouble Naka was having. It would not do to be a model that couldn't walk, she thought. '_This girl is going to need someone with great talent to teach her the ropes… I think I know just the person here…_' Turning around, the President called over to someone that was on the other side of the room.

Said someone was a girl with long blue, almost black, tresses who turned around swiftly at the mention of her name. She was standing next to a photographer, who was currently looking at a desktop screen which displayed photographs. Spotting the President, she came jogging over from her place next to the photographer. Upon closer inspection, Naka noted that the girl had lavender eyes, pale skin and was well endowed. Naka drew back a bit, recognizing the girl almost instantly. "Hyuuga-san?" Naka blurted out, mouth hanging open. "Kaburagi-san?" Hinata said, copying Naka's actions.

The President looked back and forth between them for a second before grinning broadly. "Good, you two know each other! That saves you two the trouble of introductions. Now, Hinata, I want you to show Naka how to walk properly. Sorry I can't stay to help, but I have a meeting in a few minutes. I expect great results though. Good luck," she said, waving slightly before walking away to another location. The two stood gaping for a second more before snapping out of there temporary state of surprise. It wasn't that the two girls didn't get along; in fact, they were respectful of each other. It was just the initial shock of seeing someone from school at their workplace. It wasn't that often that someone else from your school would work at the same modeling agency as you. Nevertheless, the gaping didn't last long. Both girls got over the shock quickly and got started on their practice, which, judging by Naka's train wreck of a runway walk, they'd need a lot of.

Hinata, as it turns out, was quite the runway diva. With her current attire, Hinata was already looking the part of a model; a periwinkle, sleeveless hoodie covering a stylish, white long-sleeved shirt and a sienna, knee-length skirt. She had slipped of a pair of ultramarine high heels, about 3 inches, and got to work demonstrating. As she was teaching Naka the basics of properly walking, in high heels, no less, quite a few people in the vicinity stopped what they were doing to gaze in awe at the blue haired girl. When Hinata walked, she demanded attention. After she ran the runway, Hinata became aware of the stares she was receiving and, losing all of her previous grace, fell over blushing. It seems Naka wasn't the only one who messed up when nervous, though Hinata had much better control over it.

"W-wow, Hyuuga-san! Th-that was amazing!" Naka stuttered.

"Heh, it w-was nothing really..." Hinata said, trying to make her embarrassed blush go away.

xXxXx

"Whaaat? You mean you keep it a secret from Uzumaki-san?" Naka gawked at Hinata.

It was after 8 and both girls were finished with their practice session. They had both decided to go to get a bite to eat since neither had anything else planned and were a bit hungry. There were quite a few choices, but they settled on a ramen stand. Both girls ordered miso flavored ramen, Hinata deciding on getting a bowl for her boyfriend to go. As they polished their meal away, they were making friendly conversation. It had led to Hinata's boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto. Apparently, Hinata hadn't told Naruto that she was a model.

"Well, i-it's not that it's a secret, it's just that I haven't told him yet…" Hinata admitted.

"Why? He hasn't asked you if you have a job? Doesn't he read magazines?" Naka questioned. Posters and magazines must've had Hinata's pictures on and in them, how Uzumaki-san could miss them was beyond Naka. Hinata shook her head.

"It's just… I don't want my relationship with him change just because I'm a model," she said. She had seen a few girls in the Junk agency break up with their boyfriends just because of how they were treated only like a status symbol. Hinata did not want that to happen to her. She had disclosed to Naka that Naruto had been her high school crush and that she had pined after him for four years. She had met up with him after graduating from high school and they had somehow hit it off. Going to the same college had also helped, as they had become roommates.

Hinata wasn't afraid of telling her boyfriend, per say, but she did worry about it. She had enough faith in Naruto that he wouldn't change, though she couldn't help the natural concern.

After they ate, Naka and Hinata headed back to their dorms. It wasn't too far, so they didn't have to walk in the autumn chill for too long. They talked about small things, and Naka reiterated about Hinata telling Naruto about her occupation. With a good night and exchange of numbers, the two young women went to their respective dorm rooms.

As Naka slid in the keys to open her dorm door, she couldn't help but wonder about her roommate. What would he be like? So many questions plagued her mind before she sighed to herself, pushing her door open and closing it back. The room was dark, as Naka expected. Wondering over to where she knew a lamp was, she pulled the metallic cord and it snapped on. She walked over to her bed and set her bag down. Doing so and turning around, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a silent scream.

On the bed across from hers, lied her roommate. He was turned so his back was facing Naka.

'_Holy mackerel, he scared me halfway out of my skin…_' Naka thought, her heart racing and her eyes still wide.

As Naka calmed herself down, she crept a bit closer. Getting curious, she peeked over the still form of her male roommate and tried to get a good view of his face. Sadly, Naka's roommate seemed to sense her and rolled over so his face was completely hidden. Naka stared in disbelief for a second before huffing and backed away.

'_Oh well, I'll find out what he's like in the morning_', Naka thought to herself. With that, Naka grabbed a pair of pajamas from her dresser and went into the bathroom. Just because her roommate was asleep didn't change the fact that it was a guy. Now dressed in star covered shirt and shorts, Naka turned off the bathroom light and headed to her side of the room. She crawled into her bed and promptly fell asleep after hitting her pillow.

**Again, sorry it's so late! I was busy with school (hooray for summer) and then internet on my laptop is down forever D:**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You have no idea how much this means to me. Most my friends are writers and all I can really do is draw, tis not fair.**

**I'll try to update sooner next time. -Sigh- I might change the genre to just Romance, I don't think I'm a funny person XP I think I might make this a xover too…not sure yet. Someone please inspire me! I've almost lost complete drive for this story! D:**

**Also, if anyone has any outfit ideas I could draw, post a link/description in a review. Much obliged.**

**-kudakoneko [Pipe Kitten]**


End file.
